The Royal Guard
by Cptdave3
Summary: The Royal Guard must be formed! Watch as Ranma and Co. get pulled into a battle of Galatic preportions


The Royal Guard  
  
Chapter 1: Enter the Misaki  
  
By: Captain Dave  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, if I did I would be a very happy person.  
  
A young man walked down the streets of Nerima. Normally this wouldn't be something of worth, but this young man had a few things that made him noiticable. One was how he walked, he seemed to just float over the ground, never truely touching it. The next was how he looked. He wasn't very tall, about 5'6", long brown hair tied back in a ponytail that ended at his waist. His light green eyes looked everywere, taking in all the sights. Most noiticable was the fact that he was a gaijin. His Hawaiian board shorts and Hawaiian shirt, which he left unbuttoned to show a white undershirt stretched across a muscled chest, told them that as well. The final thing that drew the eyes of casual observers was the katana strapped to his back.  
  
'So this is my district eh?' He thought. 'Seems pretty quiet to me, wonder why they assigned me here.'  
  
As he walked he stretched his senses to the max, especially his mystical ones. 'Okay....large amounts of Chi and Ki, and a small amount of magic. Funny, why does this magic seem so familiar?' he thought.  
  
The young man continued to walk as he contemplated this knowledge, trying to figure out the best course of action to take. Little did he know that the reason why he was assigned to this humble, yet crazy, district was headed straight for him at high speeds.  
  
"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!" A young woman's voice yelled.  
  
The young man glanced up in time to see a red headed young lady falling out of the sky. He quickly noted that she was wearing black pants and a red shirt. He noticed where she would land, and stepped right there, just in time to catch her before she hit the ground in what would have no doubt been a very painful manner.  
  
"There you go Ma'am. Safe and sound on solid ground once more." He quipped as he set her down.  
  
"Hmph, I'm a guy not a girl." she groweled.  
  
The young man looked at her weirdly for a second before he waved a glowing hand up and down in front of her. The young lady fell into a defensive stance and glared warily at him. He bowed to her after he finished.  
  
"A thousand pardons for my mistake good sir. My name is Misaki David, Clan Damyio of the Misaki Clan of Chinese Amazons." He said politely to her.  
  
She eyed him for a second before she returned the bow and introduced herself. "I am Saotome Ranma, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." She said.  
  
"Ahh, the Goddess has indeed blessed my hunt this day!" He cried with a smile. "I have been looking for you Saotome-san, to offer you a choice."  
  
"Sorry, already heard that one. Either I marry Shampoo or she kills me." Ranma replied.  
  
David blinked for a second before regaining his wits. "Actually, I was going to offer to adopt you into the Misaki Clan. I was going to appoint you House Damiyo of the Saotome branch of the Misaki Clan. This would of course make you exempt from the Kiss of Death and Kiss of Marriage, but thats your choice to refuse." He said as he started to walk away, 'Gotcha Ranma.' He thought.  
  
Ranma stood there stunned for a few seconds before she ran after him. "Are you serious? Are you really an Amazon?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and yes. I think that you would make a wonderful addition to the Clan, that and it would upset a number of Elders if I got you into my Clan before they could get their ugly, old, schemeing hands on you." He replied.  
  
"What's the catch?" Ranma asked warily.  
  
"The only catch is that you serve me faithfully as one of my samurai and lord of one of my houses." David answered her. "Do you have somewhere that we can go so that we can discuss this in greater detail?" David asked her.  
  
Ranma looked askance at him before she nodded. "Yeah we can go back to the dojo that I'm living at I guess." She answered.  
  
The two started to walk twoards the dojo in silence. As they got closer to the dojo, David was hit full in the face with cold water by the dreaded Ladle Lady. Ranma stared in shock as David changed forms to a long, black haired girl. David looked down at herself and sighed. 'I'm happy the my girl-side is the same size as my boy-side, otherwise I would have some troubles. I also now know why that magic signiture was so familiar.' She thought.  
  
"Let me guess, Jusenkyou?" Ranma asked.  
  
David looked over at Ranma and nodded. "I wondered at first why the magic that I felt was so familiar. So how many people have a curse around here?" David asked her.  
  
"Well besides me, there is my pops, Shampoo, Mouse, umm....plus two people who drop by every now and then." Ranma answered slowly.  
  
"Mmm. Well I guess that would be one reason. Tell me Ranma, do you think there is a room for me to rent at your house?" David asked.  
  
"Umm, it's not really my house so I couldn't tell you." Ranma replied.  
  
The two remained silent for the rest of the trip until they stopped before the dojo. David looked over the property and smiled.  
  
"I like this place. It seems nice and homey." David commented when she finished looking it over. "Shall we go in Saotome-san?"  
  
"Sure thing, but call me Ranma please, it makes me think of my old man when you call me Saotome-san." Ranma said as she led the way up to the house.  
  
"I'm home!!" Ranma announced as she entered.  
  
"Pardon me for disturbing you!!" David said as she followed Ranma.  
  
Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Oh my, we have a guest." She said.  
  
"Pleasent greetings and good health and harmony to you, I am Misaki David." David said with a modest bow.  
  
"Greetings to you as well Misaki-san. Welcome to our humble home, please do come in for tea. I am Tendou Kasumi." Kasumi greeted as she returned the bow, going a little lower. Kasumi led the two into the living room where a tea set was already set up. As they started to take seats, another of the Tendou sisters walked into the room.  
  
"Nabiki, if you would be so kind as to serve tea to our guest, as well as join us?" Kasumi asked nicely.  
  
"Of course Kasumi, it would be my pleasure." Nabiki said as she joined them at the table. Nabiki performed the tea ceremony flawlessly. Once she was finished and they finished the first cup, David politely cleared her throat.  
  
"If I might be introduced to this lovely young lady please?" David asked politely of Kasumi.  
  
"Oh my, many pardons Misaki-san. This is my younger sister Tendou Nabiki. I apologize that my Father isn't here to greet you, but he and Ranma's father are currently out running errands." Kasumi replied.  
  
David nods politely to her as she smiles. "Allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Misaki David of the Misaki Clan, Clan Damiyo of the Misaki Clan of Chinese Amazons." She told them.  
  
Kaumi's eyes widened at what David said while Nabiki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"David seems to be a very male name for a girl to have." Nabiki commented.  
  
"You're correct Nabiki-san. You see I wasn't born a girl. Like Ranma, I fell victim to the Spring of the Drowned Young Girl" David replied as she poured enough tea on herself to trigger the change.  
  
"Why do you only carry a katana then? Where is your wakizashi?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Nabiki!!!! Quit grilling our guest, its rude!" Kasumi scolded.  
  
David chuckeled and waived it aside. "It's okay Kasumi-san, I don't mind at all." David told her. He then turned back to Nabiki. "The reason why is because it's being stored somewhere else. Of course if I need to, I can always pull it out of its storage place." David answered her.  
  
"So, how did you get the curse? And how did you become a leader of the Chinese Amazons?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"I was in the area on a job." David replied.  
  
"What kind of a job?" She asked.  
  
"That...." David said with a twinkle in his eye. "is a secret."  
  
Nabiki facefaulted where she sat while Ranma gave him the evil eye and Kasumi just smiled..  
  
"Don't worry though. My job shouldn't bring any difficulties to your family." David told them. 'At least I hope not.' He thought.  
  
"How old are you? You seem awfully young to have a job." Kasumi asked.  
  
"I'm seventeen, and have held my job for the last four years." David told her.  
  
"So that means that you still have to go to school doesn't it?" Nabiki asked after she recovered.  
  
David grimaced at the thought. "Please, don't remind me. I really don't need to go to school anymore. They just don't understand that I don't need to go to high school anymore!! Now its just a 'It's for better cover Misaki' type of deal!! Goddess what bullshit!!!" David ranted.  
  
Everyone blinked at David's response to Nabiki's question in shock. Kasumi was the first one to come out of it.  
  
"Oh my. You really shouldn't use such language Misaki-sama." She lightly scolded him.  
  
David sighed and nodded in agreement. Finally Nabiki, then Ranma, came out of their shock. They continued to chat about various things for a little longer before Kasumi left to make lunch. David suggested that they move their discussion outside. Once they were seated outside, David cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"So Ranma, have you thought enough about my offer?" David asked him.  
  
"I think that if I do take you up, life will be even more abnormal than it is now, but the benefits do outweigh the penalties." Ranma replied.  
  
Nabiki stared at Ranma in shock while David nodded.  
  
"All right then Ranma. The position is yours. As of this day forward you are no longer bound by any previous agreements and the Kiss of Death and Kiss of Marriage are null and void." David announced.  
  
"Umm, what was this offer Misaki-sama?" Nabiki asked cautiously.  
  
"I offered him the position of family damiyo within my clan. He could have refused if he really wanted to, and I would have had my hands tied on the matter of helping him then." David replied.  
  
"Does this mean that he is an amazon now?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Indeed it does. In fact, the only people he is answerable to is myself and the full council of Elders." David answered.  
  
"You mean I'm free of all the engagements?" Ranma asked in a small voice.  
  
"All agreements and debts are gone Ranma. You're a free man my friend." David told a happy Ranma.  
  
Nabiki started to open her mouth when a katana flashed down between her and David, sacring her badly with how close it came to hitting her. Ranma grabbed Nabiki and pulled her to safety as David went into a roll and came up with his sword drawn. When he came up it was to see an angry Kuno Tatewaki standing there with his sword imbedded into the deck where they had all sat.  
  
"So this be the true mastermind behind the foul sorceror's plans. Know you that I, Kuno Tatewaki age 17, shall defeat you and free the beautiful Akane and the Pig-tailed Goddess." Kuno ranted as he pulled his blade out of the deck and made a dramatic pose with his sword pointing at David.  
  
"Hmmm so that is the way that it is eh? Well then, I guess that I'll just have to prove you wrong then. Kuno Tatewaki, I Misaki David of the Misaki clan challenge you to a duel of honor. The terms are simple, until one of us is either knocked out or put into an untenable position for the other's victory. The prize shall be that if I win, you renounce your love to Akane or the Pig-tailed Goddess. If I win, then I shall not contest your pursuit of one of my kinsman and her friend." David said very formally to Kuno as he brought his own blade into a guard position.  
  
Kuno blinked for a second as he actually understood what was said to him before he nodded in agreement. The two of them stood still as stone for several seconds, glaring at each other over the yard and their blades. Suddenly Kuno darted forward, his sword leading the way in his attack. David parried the blade effortlessly aside and took returned it with a strike of his own which Kuno barely dodged. The two swordsmen went back and forth against each other, constantly gauging his opponent's skills for several minutes. Finally someone made a mistake. In one of his strikes, Kuno badly overextended himself. Daivd saw his chance and struck quickly, disarming his foe and had his sword pressed against Kuno's neck in less than a second.  
  
"It seems that the battle is mine Kuno-san. I suggest that you accept defeat today and leave this place with your blade and your honor still intact." David said coldly as he glared him.  
  
Kuno nodded slowly as he stepped away and picked his sword up before he turned to leave. As he left he looked over his shoulder at his opponent. "Know this Misaki-san, this isn't over, and I shall return for vengence, for I am Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, and I shall defeat you!" He ranted as he left.  
  
David shook his head as he turned to see that Ranma and Nabiki were still standing in the spot where Ranma had landed. They were both staring at David in amazement at what he had done. As David looked at them, he saw something red fall from Nabiki's arm to splash on the ground, soaking into it. David cursed under his breath as he swiftly approached them.  
  
"Ranma, run inside and get a wash cloth soaked in warm water please, as well as a large bandage." David asked politely as he looked at Nabiki's arm.  
  
Ranma nodded woodenly and left to get the requested items. Nabiki looked at David with a question in her eyes as he suddenly took out a knife.  
  
"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt Nabiki-san, but this is necessary. If you'd like, I'll replace it or modify this one later." David said as he brought the knife closer to her. Nabiki started to look concerned as the knife came very close to her and then she watched as David used it to cut her left sleeve right at her shoulder. David cut the whole sleeve off then carefully pulled it down to reveal a rather ugly gash in her arm. They both hissed at the site, Nabiki in pain as the cloth was drawn over the wound, and David in anger at what Kuno had done.  
  
Just then Ranma made his apperance with the requested items from earlier. David took them both with a nod of thanks as he turned back around to look at the wound. Ranma saw what happened to Nabiki and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Not now Ranma. He'll pay later for doing this to Nabiki-san, that I promise you. Now Nabiki, this is going to hurt quite a bit." David said as he pulled a small flask out of his pocket. He opened it up and the smell of brandy came out of it as he slowly poured it onto the wound. Nabiki hissed in pain as the alcohol burned the wound for a bit before David took the wet washcloth and then cleaned the wound of both the alcohol and whatever else might have been in there. He then put the large bandage, that Ranma brought, over the wound and secured it tightly.  
  
"There you go Nabiki-san. Just give it a couple of days and that should be as good as new. If it starts to give you problems, let me know and I'll take more serious measures." David told her.  
  
"Thank you Misaki-sama. I think I'll take you up on that offer to modify what I'm wearing right now." She said a little shakily. David nodded and used the knife to cut the other sleeve off at the shoulder.  
  
David offered his hand to Nabiki to walk her into the house with Ranma following behind them. As luck, or misfortune, would have it, they entered at the same time that Akane did from the front door. David looked up from his quiet conversation with Nabiki to see her and raised his eyebrow at her. Akane stared at him, then saw that he was holding her sister's hand and that her sister had a large bandage on her left arm. The famous Tendou thinking came to the fore, and Akane assumed he was a pervert who just hurt her older sister and was about to have his evil ways with her. (A.N.: I swear the Kuno Family and Tendou family must be related!!)  
  
"PERVERT!!!! Unhand my sister!!" She bellowed as she ran forward with her mallet-sama leading the way.  
  
David blinked in confusion and surprise while Nabiki cringed away from Akane as best she could while still holding onto David's hand. Ranma took quick stock of the situation and stepped in front of David and Nabiki and effortlessly caught her mallet and pulled it from her grasp, causing her to go off balance and fall face first at the feet of the man she was trying to bash into the ground.  
  
"What the heck are you think you stupid uncute tomboy?!?!" Ranma yelled at her.  
  
"ARRRGGG!!!!! RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!" Akane screamed from where she lay as she tried to get up to pound Ranma.  
  
David reached forward as Akane stood up and hit a pressure point in the middle of her back, paralyzing her. "I don't think so young lady. I wasn't doing anything perverted by any standards. In fact I just finished tending to your sister's wound that she recieved from that Kuno lad." David calmly said as he guided Nabiki to the table and sat her down.  
  
Ranma joined them as they waited for Akane to unfreeze and join them as well. Nabiki still looked shaken up from her ordeal and was glaring at her sister from where she sat, flanked by the two boys. Kasumi started to bring out the food for lunch just as Akane became unfrozen. She sat at the table as far away from Ranma and David as she could while they waited patiently for Kasumi to finish. Once Kasumi had joined them for lunch they started eating. Conversation was kept light and easy, with Ranma wisely keeping his mouth shut while he listened to the conversation that David was having with Kasumi and Nabiki. Out of the corner of his eye, David could occasionally see Ranma sneak a glance at Kasumi, without trying to be obvious about it. Just as David was about to bring this to Nabiki's attention, the front door opened and in walked the two 'men' of the house.  
  
Soun and Genma stumbled in and saw everyone sitting there eating. They both blinked drunkenly as they saw someone they didn't recognize sitting next to Nabiki. Soun then saw that Nabiki had a large bandage on her left arm. 'My baby is hurt. Ranma let her get hurt. RANNNMMAAAAA!!' he thought as his demon-head attack started to appear.  
  
"RAANNNMMAAAA!!! How could you let my little girl get hurt!?!?!?!" Soun bellowed at Ranma as he started to stalk forward.  
  
Ranma cringed away from Soun as he came closer, his demon-head attack being the worst that he had ever seen so far. David blinked at this and then lightly coughed to get Soun's attention.  
  
"Excuse me Tendo-san, but it isn't Ranma's fault that Nabiki-san was injured." David said as he stood up. "That Kuno lad that you all know attacked me earlier today and in his initial strike, caused your daughter to be injured. I defeated him and sent him on his way, then noticed that Nabiki-san was wounded, so I gave her first aid because the wound was taken by when someone tried to attack me. I take full responsibility for the wounding and care of your daughter until she is better, to include getting back at the one who injured her." David said to Soun, causing him to loose his demon-head attack in surprise.  
  
"Who are you?" Genma asked drunkenly. Soun nodded in agreement as they both stared at David.  
  
"He's a pervert is what he is." Akane said from where she sat next to Kasumi.  
  
Ranma glared at Akane while David just shook his head. "My name is Misaki David, Clan Damiyo of the Misaki Clan of Amazons. I have come looking for a room or space to rent from you Tendo-san. In hopes that I can go to school here." David said with a respectful bow.  
  
Nabiki blinked as this was news to her while Akane glared at him in anger.  
  
"Great now we'll have more perverts living in this house." She snarled.  
  
"Oh my, but the only place left is where Grandfather is currently staying." Kasumi said innocently.  
  
Ranma, Genma and Soun winced at that reminder while David just looked curiously at her. Nabiki cursed under her breath at the loss of Yen, while Akane looked statisfied at the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with another pervert living in the same home as her, two was bad enough in her opinion.  
  
"Who is you grandfather Kasumi-san?" David asked with his head cocked to the side.  
  
Kasumi started to open her mouth to answer him when they heard a slight whistling sound and then a cry that made four people's blood run cold.  
  
"SWEEETOOO!!!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N.: Evil aren't I? Don't worry, I'll start the next chapter soon. Please R&R, this is my first "published" fanfic ever. Hope you liked it and I hope to put the next chapter out before I leave for Iraq (being in the US Army sucks for fanific writing). 


End file.
